


"I Don't Get You"

by MaybeMan



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Questioning, Star Glazing, also benrey is dead, also i have a intense phobia of barnacles, coomer and gordon have a little talk, especially the hl2 ones, for now, i think, i'm bad with titles, in other news grass is green, takes place during 'on a rail'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMan/pseuds/MaybeMan
Summary: There's one member in 'The Science Team' that Gordon doesn't get, even more than the other members, and tonight, Gordon will get the chance to talk and reason with this rather oddball of a character, or maybe...
Relationships: Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	"I Don't Get You"

"Look Gordon, a rope! We can use these to help us traverse pits!"

Gordon put his gloved hands on his face and seethed in frustration as Coomer was grabbed by the tongue of the Barnacle in an attempt to feast on the scientist. 

"H-H-HELP ME GORDON!!" Coomer just barely choked out.

It was around the 20th time that Coomer has pulled off this stunt and every single time it pissed off Gordon more and more.

"Oh my- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Gordon yelled.

Gordon whipped out his glock and fired a few shots at the stationary Xen creature, which released Coomer from it's grasp and he landed with a huge 'CLANG!' against the metal platform. Gordon wasted no time helping Coomer off of the floor and sought an answer from him.

"Coomer, WHAT. In the HELL are you thinking?" Gordon asked, both out of a blind rage and genuine interest. Coomer just stared at him and spoke in his almost robotic voice

"Hello Gordon!"

As Gordon was just about to shout at Coomer again, a monotone voice came behind both of them, interrupting Gordon's rant

"Are you two lovebirds done so we can get going?" Benrey spoke, standing still and looking on with his typical frustrated-blank expression.

"Shut up, Benrey" Gordon spat.

"But he's right! We need to be one step ahead of the military at all times, or we'll risk getting trampled on by waves of troops" Bubby admonished in his condescending tone

"I-I agree with both of them, we need to go home Mister F-Freeman!" Tommy chirped up. Gordon sighed and held up a hand to signal the gang to get a move on and follow him. The group complied and with their guns drawn, they headed into the rest of the complex.

The gang had a lengthy and rather uneven day, even more than usual, they fought onslaughts of alien invaders who have came to Earth in result of the Cascade and U.S. Marines who have been sent with the sole purpose of wiping out the scientist team and any other staff members, they traveled using the old railway station with the objective of blasting a rocket into space for...some reason and they came across a marine who claimed to be a lone operative who had a Beyblade which supposedly had 'all of the questions they wanted to know' and he was tempting Tommy with it, but of course, he failed to win the young man over. The Marine also had some relation with Benrey, but Gordon didn't care about him, Benrey was shot by friendly fire so he's gone (for now, for the better, or worse) Gordon and the rest of the gang that was left boarded themselves in a office-type room, presumably a security post and they planned to rest up, which is what Gordon exactly needed right now, this day as been a massive stain on both on his mental state and his patience, and Coomer running into tentacle tongues and destroying military radios wasn't really helping Gordon out. When the group settled down for the evening Tommy was the first one to fall asleep, Gordon was always supposed that being optimistic and energetic due to caffeine intake could make anyone tired at the end of the day. Bubby went second and then Coomer, and Gordon was left as the only who hadn't fallen asleep yet. Gordon settled into a comfortable sleeping pose and rested his head on a padded set of cardboard and attempted to drift off to sleep...

* * *

Gordon couldn't sleep, the hot stuffiness of both the room and the suit was making Gordon feel uncomfortable and made him feel like he had multiple heat rashes all over his body. Gordon discreetly and moved to the doorway which was blocked by a bookshelf as a barricade against any outside threats. Gordon moved the bookshelf that just barely he can move between the gap without making any noise that would disturb the sleeping crew. Gordon sneaked off across the hallway with his gun drawn to fire at any threat that just so happened to wonder into this sector. He came upon a room which had a clear view of the star-patterned night on the tall ceiling and he felt the icy air of the New Mexico desert night against his boiling face. Gordon felt truly at peace and it seemed like every single one of his anxieties and stress gone away and felt like he has reached his own nirvana and finally, finally...everything made sense in the world.

Until...

"Hello Gordon!" 

To say that Gordon almost jumped out of his skin was an underestimation, he was absolutely petrified and it didn't help that Coomer didn't react at all to Gordon's fright

"Jesus fucking christ Coomer! You almost gave me a heart attack!" shouted Gordon but not loud enough to bring any unwanted attention.

"Gordon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just...taking a small break...wait, why are you awake?"

"Gordon, I don't feel particularly tired yet, also I heard you sneak outside the room and I had my suspicions."

"Wait, suspicions? What suspicions?"

Coomer stared at Gordon for a brief moment.

"Hello Gordon!"

"Eh, I somewhat expected that response"

Both Gordon and Coomer looked up at the bright celestial bodies high in the sky, and then, a question popped into Gordon's mind.

"Hey Coomer"

"Gordon, what is it?"

"How come you always do that rope crap?"

"I don't what you are talking about Gordon"

"I mean the tentacle tongue stuff, you know they are an alien creature. Hell, you even pointed out one time that the barnacles use their tongue to trick people into believing that it is actually a rope, am I correct?"

"Gordon, sometimes the ropes are disguised as barnacles designed to trick you into falling into their trap!"

"That's what...That's what I just god damn said"

Gordon was about to get pissed off again but the cold breezes were calming him down, so he asked his new question in mind.

"Say, why do you call them 'barnacles' anyways? Is that what the research team called them or..."

"Why, I call them barnacles because they much look like the barnacles of sea!"

Gordon was confused at first at the two correlations but when he started to think more about it the more it started to make sense.

"Wait, what? I don't get i- oh, oh! I get it now!"

Coomer nodded in acknowledgment at Gordon's realisation and the two continued to look at the sky for a little longer until Coomer broke the silence. 

"Well Gordon, it's been nice chatting with you but I think it's time to get back to sleep" Coomer claimed while walking off into the hallway back into the room

"Alright, i'll be back in a minute! Promise!" Gordon called out to Coomer, hoping that he had heard him.

Gordon didn't get Coomer, nor any of the annoying antics he pulls off on the fly that really get under his skin, nor any of the 'PlayCoin(TM)' crap, nor the odd unusual creepy moment from time from time which admittedly, gets under his suit and skin, and Gordon may didn't get him tonight, maybe, just maybe he will next time...another time.


End file.
